Newt Scamander x Courtney Schaffer (Journey to the Past): So Close
by elphabadaaetyler
Summary: At Theseus and Leta's engagement party, Courtney and Tina, along with her family from the World Without Magic who fell into the story with her this time, go to try to apprehend some of Grindelwald's spies that might be undercover. Newt asks Courtney to dance with him and the two share a moment. Newtney, with the debut of Devina (Devin & Tina). Part of Defying Gravity OC One-shots.


**Hi! So I have announced the title of the second book in the _Between Magic and Mirrors_ series. It's called _Journey to the Past_. If you want to avoid spoilers, I recommend not reading this.**

 **So, I heard that there would be a ballroom scene in _Crimes of Grindelwald_ , so I decided to write this little piece with Newt and Courtney... with some Devina teasing (aka Devin and Tina!)  
**

 **Premise: _At Theseus and Leta's engagement party, Courtney and Tina, along with her family from the World Without Magic who fell into the story with her this time, go to try to apprehend some of Grindelwald's spies that might be undercover. Newt asks Courtney to dance with him and the two share a moment._**

Courtney took a deep breath as she walked down the stairway to the ballroom with Tina, Marisa, Alyssa, and Devin. She scanned her eyes around the hall looking for Newt. She grinned when she saw him not so far from the stairway, dancing with his five-year-old cousin, Lacey, who was standing on his feet.

Newt was dressed in a dark blue, tweed jacket, a gold colored vest, a light blue button-down dress shirt, brown trousers, an indigo bowtie, and black dress shoes. Courtney almost swooned at the sight of him, but then straightened herself. _We're just going to live this story out and then we'll go back home. Our real home_ , she told herself.

After the orchestra finished their song, Newt looked up to see Courtney standing before him.

Courtney's dress was dark blue with silver and gold floral designs that seemed to catch the light, a diagonal hemline that reached about four inches above her ankles, and a gold strap around her neck. Her hair, which had been cut shorter since the last time he saw her, was accented with a gold flower pin. Newt smiled at her. "Courtney, you look... beautiful," Newt gasped out.

"I knew you could dance that well," Courtney remarked. "Well, there's a lot about you that you don't know," Newt told her. "Hi, Courtney!" Lacey jumped up to greet the woman that she had met the previous day. "Hi, Lacey," Courtney knelt down to Lacey's level. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes!" the little girl exclaimed. While Courtney conversed with Lacey and Newt, Tina and Alyssa couldn't help but note Marisa's wary expression. Despite all Newt had done to try to prove himself, Marisa just felt like she couldn't trust him with her baby sister. Besides, he was at least nine years older, expelled from his school, and, for all she knew, was probably a creep.

Courtney was beginning to sense the tension when she heard another song start up. "Lacey, why don't you go wait for us until this song is over?" Newt suggested. "Okay! And then, we'll go into the case?" she asked. "Yes," Newt answered. Lacey walked over to the table where her siblings were waiting. "I think we'll go wait over at the tables, too," Marisa said. She and Alyssa then went to an unoccupied table.

"Tina... may I have the pleasure?" Devin asked the dark-haired witch. Tina nodded a bit too eagerly, which made Courtney grin as the two walked away.

Newt walked next to Courtney and held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. "Yes," Courtney answered, taking his hand and walking to the center of the room.

 _You're in my arms and all the world is gone. The music playing on for only two._

Newt put his right arm around Courtney's waist as Courtney placed her left hand on his shoulder.

 _So close together and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive._

The dance began with a simple box-step as the two smiled at each other.

 _A life goes by, romantic dreams must die; so I bid mine goodbye and never knew. So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now, forever, I know..._

Newt twirled Courtney around gently and took hold of her left hand, resting his free hand on her stomach.

 _All that I want is to hold you so close..._

The two began spinning around the ballroom, passing Marisa's table. Marisa stared at them blankly, before hanging her head in sadness. She was losing her sister.

 _So close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing this one's not pretend._

"Now, you're beside me and look how far we've come," Newt whispered to Courtney. Courtney rested her head on his shoulder as he continued quoting the song. "So far we are... so close..."

They continued dancing as the music flourished. For the two of them at the moment, they were the only ones in the ballroom. Courtney couldn't contain herself any longer and was about to lean in for a kiss when she saw Leta run up to her.

"Mind if I cut in?" Leta asked innocently.

 _Oh, how could I face the faceless days..._

"No, of course," Courtney answered, trying to stop her voice from breaking. Leta smiled. Oh, that made Courtney feel worse. Leta had been nothing but nice to her since they met and Courtney didn't know why it bothered her.

 _If I should lose you now..._

Courtney walked to the stairway, past Tina and Devin.

 _We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending_

Tina and Devin broke out of their own dance and followed her.

 _Almost believing this one's not pretend_

The three reached the top of the stairs. "Court, what's wrong?" Tina asked.

 _Let's go on dreaming_

"Nothing. I'm fine," Courtney insisted. Tina hesitated. "Okay. Just let us know if you need us," she told her as she and Devin went back down the stairs. Courtney looked at Newt and Leta before she looked down to her feet.

 _Though we know we are..._

Courtney wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. Why am I so upset? It's not like I don't have a life without him. I have my job at Wicked, my real family... but I love my family here... and I love Newt.

 _So close, so close, and still... so far._

 **What did you think? I hope I'll be able to do a scene like this for the actual book. I'm happy I was able to get you guys two _Between Magic and Mirrors_ pieces in two days. Bye!**


End file.
